


Mirror Mirror On The Wall

by youmesaturdaynight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmesaturdaynight/pseuds/youmesaturdaynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hannibal kink meme. </p><p>Prompt: Hannibal and Will have sex in front of a mirror, and Hannibal makes Will sustain eye contact with himself the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this couple ever since I saw the first episode of Hannibal. I really hope you guys like this and that I did the prompt justice. I felt like there was a lot of emotion in it but I hope you enjoy!

Will could never tell when Hannibal wanted him. No matter how often it was, he could never figure him out. He’d watched the good doctor for hours and couldn’t seem to get a good grip on him. He’d never been able to prepare himself mentally and maybe physically for the times when he would be held down and used. Yes, he was being used but it was the most amazing feeling he’d had since the nightmares started. Hannibal’s hands all over him, slowly breaking him apart until he was a shell of his former self and then putting him back together again always put him off. No matter how hard he tried to be prepared, it was never enough. Maybe that was why he always kept coming back for more.

He’d been shocked the first time he saw Hannibal with the girl in the hospital. When they saw her again after that, Will started to shake and the only thing that kept him sane was Hannibal’s hand that stayed touching his arm or side the whole time. He knew how the people looked at him now that Hannibal was always by his side. The doctor was a lot less socially inept than he was but that didn’t make their presence awkward at crime scenes. 

In the beginning Hannibal wasn’t supposed to come with him but then he started to seep into his own world and say weird things at the crime scenes so they both decided it was a good idea that he come. The forensic people and the other agents always gave him weird looks but he never looked at them long enough to be affected by it. He spent most of his time looking at the crime scene or lurking in his own mind.

The case was a hard one and after that girl almost dying in his arms Will was still shaken up. He felt like he was still in shock as he left the meeting with Crawford. Hannibal followed close behind him as they both walked outside the door and towards his car. It was an unspoken rule that after they talked about the case, Hannibal would come to his house and stay with him for a few hours just to make sure he was alright and wasn’t going to hurt himself. They silently drove back to his house and stepped out of the car. Within the few steps it took to reach the door and open it, something must have changed in the air between them but Will never saw it.

Will couldn’t have seen it coming when Hannibal’s hands slammed him up against the wall. His own eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sudden action. He didn’t have time to say anything as a hand was shoved up against his windpipe, cutting off his air supply. He chocked for a minute before the hand was removed and Hannibal grabbed him, dragging him toward his own bedroom. 

Will stumbled along behind him as he tried to regain his breath and shake off the feeling that this time was going to be different for them. He always found it strange how he could never see through Hannibal like he could with everyone else. It was like he didn’t have any emotions at all. Will knew better than that though and felt Hannibal’s emotions without seeing them.

He was roughly thrown down onto the bed and he bounced lightly, not really sure what was going on. Hannibal had always just stripped him quickly, held him down and gave him enough pain to forget where he was and escape his mind. He made the nightmares stop for the time being and Will was more than grateful for that. Hannibal walked around the room, staring at Will like he was a predator stalking his prey. After a few seconds he stopped and pulled his suit jacket off his body. He placed it down on a chair next to the bed and then unbuttoned his shirt, letting that drop off his shoulders and hit the ground. He was now standing there in just his pants and belt. Will’s eyes traveled up and down his body, not really sure where to look. He couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased though. 

Will yelped as he was grabbed by the hips and pulled to the edge of the bed without a word. Neither of them said anything as Hannibal undressed Will quickly, pulling his jacket off and then unbuttoning his shirt. He threw both of them across the room so they landed in a pile with his own clothes. Will watched the long fingers undo his belt and then pull his pants down. He shivered and watched as Hannibal did the same to his own clothing until they were both left in nothing but their underwear.

“Get on the bed. I want your head where your feet would normally be. Grab a pillow if you want but you won’t need it.” Hannibal stated simply and then motioned for Will to do as he said. Will blushed and nodded quickly as he crawled onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, having his head down where his feet would be. He looked up and then gulped, noticing what was there and why Hannibal was doing this. He knew it was a bad idea to put a mirror across from his bed. He shuddered as Hannibal smirked at him and then climbed into the bed behind him. Cold hands stroked down his back and over his hips before they dipped into the edge of his underwear and pulled them down his thighs. He lifted his hips to help him and then shivered as he heard Hannibal taking off his own underwear. 

He wondered what was happening when his arms were pulled behind his back. His eyes snapped wide open as he felt the belt that the doctor had been wearing being tied around his arms and he struggled to be let go but it wasn’t happening. He was forced onto his knees and felt the other’s cold fingers stroking down his back, making his muscles flinch and clench. He wanted to run away and hide but he knew that Hannibal would not let that happen. All of a sudden he heard the cap of something flip open and a cold substance was rubbing against his entrance. He clenched up tried to wiggle away but he winced as he felt the finger forced into his hole. He gasped and dropped his head forward, forcing his body to relax. 

Hannibal slowly stroked his inside walls until he was relaxed enough to add another finger. Will’s breathing was fast but he was doing fine for feeling like he was being violated on an emotional level. He gasped out as the other shoved two more fingers inside of him that were coated with the cold lube. He shoved his hips backwards and slowly rocked back and forth on them. They were pulled out too soon though and he whimpered softly, trying to get more friction. He heard the doctor lubing himself and then he felt Hannibal line himself up with his hole. He cried out as his body was breached and violated. He gasped and moaned softly as Hannibal laid kisses and bites all over his neck and shoulders.

Will squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the look that he knew Hannibal was giving him. He had always hated looking people in the eye. You saw too little or you saw too much. It was always a horrible decision every time he met eyes with someone. The judging way they stared him down until he could feel his own soul shaking and shivering always put him off. He’d never felt more alone than the day he looked in one of his old girlfriend’s eyes and saw the disgust that resided there. He tried to ignore it for days but the pain always came back to haunt him. 

From that day on he promised that he would never look anyone in the eyes when he had the chance to avoid it. Why would anyone want to face the thought that they were not wanted? People assumed he was an abomination to society. No matter how much he tried to tell them that it wasn’t his fault he could see through their eyes and tried to explain, they never listened.

He was forced back into reality as one of Hannibal’s hands grabbed his hair and forced him to look up towards his face. The other grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks. Will shook his head hard and yelped lightly when the hand on his face tightened. The pain forced his eyes open and he gasped as his own light blue eyes were met with Hannibal’s darker ones. They almost seemed to be glowing red and that made Will try to flinch away. Of course the hand in his hair stopped him from doing that. He was tempted to try and close his eyes again but knew that the minute he did he would be met with more pain that would force them open again. 

“What are you doing?” Will gasped out and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to look him in the eye. He didn’t want to see the hatred and judging looks that he knew would be there. Hannibal had psychoanalyzed him the moment they met. He would know the darkest sides of Will better than anyone else, probably better than himself.

“Look at me.” Hannibal growled and Will’s eyes snapped open wide to stare right into his eyes. He’d never been forced to look at Hannibal before. However, the brief times they had made eye contact were strange for Will. Instead of seeing dark and horrible thoughts projected at him, he saw calm and acceptance. He blushed hard as Hannibal continued to stare at him and the second he tried to divert his gave the hand squeezed him again until he looked. He couldn’t have felt more awkward and loved at the same time. What they had wasn’t love but he could accept it. He could work with it for the time being until he finally figured out what he wanted and needed. At the moment, he needed Hannibal. 

Will’s back arched as Hannibal’s teeth dug into the skin of his neck. The bite wasn’t hard enough to bring blood but it still shook him to the core and he could feel his body shaking and shivering, trying to release itself from the pure lustful grip Hannibal had on him. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust of the doctor’s hips into his body and he hoped that Hannibal was as close as he was. He gasped and wanted to disconnect their eyes but he didn’t dare try that again. Hannibal already made it clear what he wanted from this.

“Please!” Will screamed and bucked his hips backward, trying to get more of the doctor to fill him. He hated the pleading look that filled his own eyes but it seemed that Hannibal liked it because he sped up his thrusts and gave him what he needed. Hannibal’s hand tightened in Will’s hair and pulled him so his head was tipped back even farther with his eyes still connected. He could see Will’s eyes darken and fill with lust as his body tried to hard to push him over the edge. Hannibal smirked and knew that even though he wanted to play with Will more, this was just to show him a lesson.

“Let go.” Hannibal commanded and Will felt a coil in him snap. The fact that their eyes were connected as he shook and came harshly made it all the better. Hannibal’s hand stroked him slowly through his orgasm as they kept eye contact and let their emotions burn through each other. He didn’t see hatred or judgments there at all and that made Will softly sob. He’d finally found someone who might not have understood him but accepted him. That was all he was asking for. 

Will felt Hannibal’s hips stutter and soon he was coming inside of Will’s soft warm pliant body. He groaned into Will’s shoulder and licked at the skin, tasting the sweat and salt of his delicious body as Will tried to control his breathing. Hannibal’s own breathing was sharp but he did a much better job at controlling it than Will did. He gripped the younger man tightly and rolled them so they were both laying on their sides. 

“Why?” Will asked softly after a few minutes of them laying there on the bed together. Will’s chest heaved up and down and Hannibal stroked down his sides to relax him. Normally his body felt like it was on fire but Will felt like the fire was extinguished, at least for now. He leaned his head backwards against Hannibal’s shoulder and wondered if the doctor was going to leave him alone. 

“To prove a point. I’m not like anyone else.” Hannibal stated calmly and then brushed a hand through Will’s hair. He wondered if the younger would want him to stay. He wouldn’t leave until he was kicked out this time just to see how far he could push the boundary. 

“Stay.” Will whispered and then crawled up to the other side of the bed so he could rest on his pillow. Hannibal arched an eyebrow and then looked at him. He followed a second later and curled up behind Will, pulling him to his chest. Will briefly wondered if he would wake up in a sweat like he always did after he had nightmares of monsters. He prayed that he didn’t and then drifted off, hearing Hannibal follow him. Hannibal laid his hand over Will’s heart and listened to the other breathing until they both fell asleep. It had been a long day after all and they were both exhausted. The nightmares didn’t come that night for Will.


End file.
